


When I Dip You Dip We Dip

by bexorz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea how to title this. It's fluffy PWP.</p><p>-------</p><p>"Come here," Wade said, crooking a finger at Peter as Pete stood just off the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs. </p><p>Peter smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Wade was lying in his bed, looking like --well, he was wearing a pair of pink lace panties that were stretched over his erection. There really was nothing to compare it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Dip You Dip We Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in pieces to a friend on Skype, on mobile, so it's a bit choppy. I apologize, alas I am not going to fix it.

"Come here," Wade said, crooking a finger at Peter as Pete stood just off the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs. 

Peter smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Wade was lying in his bed, looking like --well, he was wearing a pair of pink lace panties that were stretched tight over his erection. There really was nothing to compare it to. 

"All right, I'll bite," Peter said, and crawled in bed on top of Wade. He straddled Wade's left leg and pressed his thigh against Wade's straining cock, bringing his mouth down to Wade's to swallow the resulting moan. 

"Stop, stop," Wade gasped, digging his fingers into Peter's hips. "I want to do something."

"Do what?" Peter said, stroking Wade's erection through the silky fabric with the tips of his fingers. 

"Can't it--hah!--just be a-- mmgh... surprise?" Wade's cheeks were red and lips parted as he looked at Peter. 

Peter kissed him again, moaning because of how Wade's appearance turned him on. "Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Out of those shorts."

Peter compiled, an amused smirk on his lips.  He dropped his briefs onto Wade's face when they were off, and Wade threw them across the room. "Okay, now  _ come here _ ."

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do? You're so forceful!" Peter laughed and shuffled forward so he was on hands and knees above Wade. He was still grinning, waiting for the next opportunity to tease Wade for being so earnest and cute.

Wade hooked a hand behind Peter's neck and pulled him in for a kiss while he grabbed the bottle of lube next to him on the nightstand. Peter noticed this out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

They continued to kiss, saying their usual stupid things to each other. "My other boyfriend never makes me wait like this." "Oh yeah? Well MY other boyfriend looks cuter in a tutu." "I've never worn a tutu Wade." "Exactly!"

When Wade closed his fingers around Peter's erection, Peter moaned loudly against Wade's throat where he'd been sucking. Wade reached around behind Peter's back with his other hand, and Peter heard a POP. the next moment he felt the cool, slippery lube running down his crack. 

"OOH-h!! Jesus, give a guy some warning!" Peter said with a jump.

"Sorry~" Wade replied in a sing song voice. 

"No you're not."

"I'm really not."

Peter gasped when Wade cupped a hand over him, smearing the lube over his skin. "I have about... three guesses what you're doing." 

Wade kissed him again, urging him to crawl closer once more. Now Peter was directly above Wade on hands and knees, thighs spread where he straddled Wade's hips. Wade bit Peter's lip as he massaged the sensitive skin between Peter's entrance and his balls, and gave his cock a few strokes with his other hand. "Boy your face is cute like this."

"Shut up, you. Hah... mmgh..." Peter gasped when Wade pressed a slick finger against the right ring of muscle, running it in a circle around it. "What are you doing?" He asked again. 

"Isn't it obvious by now? Geeze, Pete." Wade pushed his finger in, squeezing Peter's dick around the base as he reached. 

"Oh f–" Peter dug his fingers into the sheets on either side of Wade's head, gasping at the combination of sensations. They'd not done this before, Peter wasn't into it in the same way Wade was, but Wade had caught him at the right mood today. 

"You like that, hmm?" Wade's voice rumbled. 

"Y-yeah, don't– don't stop."

Wade moved his left hand up to the top of Pete's erection, sliding his thumb over the slit to smear precum over the head. "I won't." He pressed his finger in deeper, stroking inside, and began to add another. With two fingers in, he felt for Pete's prostate and rubbed at it in time with his other hand on Pete's cock. 

Peter bit his lip and buried his face against Wade's shoulder, unable to stop the little noises that jumped and sputtered from his throat. This was a treat. It was more a treat than he'd been expecting. 

"Does this feel good?" Wade breathed against his ear, rubbing his nose against Pete's temple. 

"Oh g-god yeah... F-fuck..." Peter liked it, though he was slightly embarrassed by the way his hips moved on their own. It didn't help that Wade's voice was  _ so hot.  _

“Yes, we're about to,” Wade said, wiggling his fingers. 

Peter snorted and put a hand over Wade's mouth. “Stop.” He laughed when Wade just grinned and licked his palm. “Stop!”

“Okay,” Wade said. With one last jerk of his fist, and a press against Peter's prostate, he withdrew his hands. “My turn.”

“Why you–!” Peter stopped talking when Wade claimed his mouth, caressing his sides affectionately. “Okay.”

Peter sat back, hard and aching after what Wade had done for him. He looked down at Wade, grinning up at Peter like the mischievous bastard he was, curling his arms coyly above his head.

“How are you so ridiculous and so sexy at the same time?”

“It's my secret super power.”

Peter shifted down and bent over to press his lips to Wade's tight belly. “You seem to have a lot of those. Any others I should know about?” He kissed downward, pressing a palm against Wade's cock through the panties.

He had tried Wade's lingerie on once. Well… A few times. When Wade wasn't home. The material was so soft and smooth, he could see why Wade liked wearing it. Like having silk sheets on you all the time. 

“Maybe I'll tell you,” Wade smirked, then closed his eyes and arched his hips up against Peter's touch. “You gonna do me right if I do?” 

“I guess it's counter productive to say I'll do you right even if you don't.”

“Probably.”

Peter curled his fingers under the edge of Wade's underwear, and together they got them off Wade's hips and onto the floor where Peter's briefs had gone.

In a brief moment of revenge, Peter grabbed the lube and squirted a big glob all over Wade's dick.

“AH-OOOH-HOO-OO  _ that's cold!”  _ Wade jumped.

“Yes, isn't it?” Peter smeared his hand through it, wrapping his fingers around Wade's shaft, swiping his tongue slowly across the head. 

“Oohhhhkay, n-not so cold anymore,” Wade gasped, and took in a deep breath to let it out all at once. 

Moving between Wade's legs, Peter wordlessly urged Wade to spread them further, which Wade did without hesitation. While Peter returned the favor, adding more lube and slipping his fingers inside Wade's ass, he kissed Wade's abs. Ran his tongue over the scarred skin, into his pink belly button, rubbing his lower lip over the swell of skin below it.

Wade had one hand in Peter's hair, holding tight, anchoring in his brown locks, and the other he had over his own mouth. Biting his fingers, whining into his palm whenever Peter hit the right stroke inside him. 

Peter knew Wade liked to feel special. He  _ was  _ special. Peter liked proving it. 

He took his time stretching Wade out. He wanted to enjoy every noise out of him, every squirm. The lube was some of that ridiculous strawberry flavored stuff, so he used his mouth too, just enjoying being with the guy and making him feel good. 

“Okay, shit, Pete, enough with the foreplay,” Wade said finally. The flush in his cheeks and the ravished look on his face belied his actual sentiment: he liked it a lot more than he'd say. “You gonna show me a good time?”

“I thought that's what I was doing,” Pete said, leaning over Wade and pulling Wade's legs up over his hips.

Wade promptly wrapped his legs around Peter's waist. “Show me what you got, big boy.”

Peter tried not to laugh, and had to press his mouth against Wade's to accomplish it. He kissed Wade hard, moving his cock to Wade's entrance with a free hand, relishing the long, low moan Wade made when Peter started pressing into him. Relishing the feeling of Wade's muscles squeezing around him. 

Their moans mingled together and Peter grabbed Wade's wrists as he finished thrusting inside with a solid shove of his hips. There was good reason to spend a long time stretching and caressing—he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. 

Though Wade had made it quite clear he liked being roughed up a bit in other ways. 

Wade's heels dug into Peter's back as Pete rocked into him. He gasped and bit Peter's shoulder as Peter dug fingers into Wade's hips. 

“F-fuck, Pete, s-so good.”

Peter groaned and claimed Wade's mouth, shoving his tongue past Wade's lips, feeling Wade's gasping breaths as they kissed. Wade hadn't used to say things like that. Hadn't… until time together had proved Peter wasn't going anywhere. 

Peter lingered on the kiss, hips still thrusting against Wade's, and the he pulled away just enough to get a hand between them and begin stroking Wade's dick. He watched Wade's face as he threw his head to the side and buried his face against the pillow, clutching it with both hands. Wade was arching his back, using the strength in his core and his legs to rock against Pete in tandem. 

“Wade, I–” Peter grabbed Wade's face and kissed him, pressing their parted lips together as they lost themselves in each other. 

Wade went first, moaning out a few unintelligible syllables into Peter's ear as he came. Peter changed his pace for his own pleasure then, while Wade planted kisses all over his face and neck. Peter groaned against Wade's neck when he finished, slowing his pace to a slow, languid let down. 

When he collapsed on top of Wade, spent, Wade unhooked his ankles from behind Peter's back and let his legs fall to the side.

Peter sighed, still catching his breath, enjoying the warmth of Wade with the air cooling the sweat on his back. He wrapped his arms underneath his boyfriend and nuzzled against his cheek. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“That.” Wade said, folding his hands comfortably around Pete's waist. 

“Hmm?” Peter was falling asleep. 

“That's my secret super power.”

“Oh really.”

“Yep.”

“Mmm.”

“Pete?”

“Mm?”

“I love you too.”

“...”

“Spidey?”

“Zzznnnn…”

“... nerd.”

Wade kissed the side or Peter's head, and let himself drift off with him. 


End file.
